saragfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldroy
Baldroy (バルドロイ, Barudoroi), often nicknamed Baldo or Bard, is the chef of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Baldroy is an American veteran1 with dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes. He almost always has a cigarette dangling from his mouth and goggles hanging loosely around his neck. He wears a customary chef's outfit, including a long white apron. Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, Baldroy has a great deal of respect and a bit of fear for Sebastian Michaelis. He is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel Phantomhive, and does his best to please both. Baldroy is always excited about being able to help, and tries hard to be of use. He cooks with a flamethrower or blowtorch, which usually results in explosions and disasters. Since he was in war before Sebastian found him, he is used to rushing things, so he implements fast methods to cook food as swiftly as possible.2 Sebastian states that he is an idiot, whose cooking results are 80 percent charcoal and 20 percent broken dishes.3 When Ciel and Sebastian are not around, Baldroy takes charge of the other servants to a certain degree, such as when he issued orders for the attack against the first-tier circus members.4 History Not much is known about his past besides the time he served in an unknown war.5 In the anime, this information is expanded to include that he was a sergeant in an army, and was shown to have exceptional planning, foresight, and fighting skills. After a particularly bad fight, where he was the only survivor, Sebastian approached him and offered him a job at the Phantomhive manor.6 As a result of these experiences, even after he was recruited by Sebastian, he tends to keep high-powered weapons on hand and puts things in terms of war, such as when he called mice "the enemy," the manor "the battlefield," and the hunt to catch them "a fight."7 It is unknown precisely why he chose to work for Ciel Phantomhive. Plot Kidnapping Arc Baldroy is first introduced trying to prepare a meal for Ciel's dinner guest, which he badly burns, forcing Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan. When given a specific task and carefully lead by Sebastian, he is able to be of use and salvage the dinner that evening. Jack the Ripper Arc Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Frances Midford and Elizabeth Midford pay a visit to the Phantomhive manor. While Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel, and Sebastian go out to the forest, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor. Curry Contest Arc Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin are brought to the London manor with Ciel, Sebastian, and Tanaka when Ciel investigates a series of Anglo-Indian attacks, for Sebastian does not trust the three of them not to burn the house without supervision. When Agni and Prince Soma come to stay with Ciel, Baldroy aims to help prepare a meal. However, Sebastian takes over, and gives the task of preparing dinner to Agni instead, much to Baldroy's dismay. He sits down on a stool and complains about losing his job. Agni, taking notice of this, finds a task that Baldroy can be useful at, and allows him to help prepare the dinner. Baldroy is elated by this, particularly when Agni calls him the "chef supervisor." When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries. They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel, and praise Sebastian for his win afterward. The following day, when they learn that Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Baldroy to prepare the evening meal. When it takes too long, he brings out a flamethrower to speed up the process. Agni goes to check on him and tells him things will taste better if cooked slowly. Cheered up, he assures Agni he can clean things up and try again. Noah's Ark Circus Arc When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker, and Doll, invade the Phantomhive manor, Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin go on the offensive. Baldroy first encounters Beast and Dagger, who instantly attack. Baldroy avoids the attacks, blocking them with a frying pan, sends Finnian after them, and calls Mey-Rin to inform her of the invaders' whereabouts. Beast and Dagger try to retreat, but mistakenly encounter Baldroy in the kitchen instead. Baldroy reveals a hidden machine gun and starts it up. Dagger dives on Beast, using his body as a shield, and dies quickly from Baldroy's attack. When Beast moves in to attack him, Finnian creates a hole in the wall, which Baldroy uses to escape from the kitchen. He then lights a match and points out to Beast that there is a lot of flour in the air in the kitchen because of the use of the machine gun. He discusses a past explosion of a flour mill, which killed 18 people. Thus, when there is a lot of flour in the air, he can use it as his weapon, like makeshift exploding gas. He throws the match into the kitchen, and Beast is presumably killed in the resulting explosion. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-tier circus members. They are set to work cleaning up the mess. When Nina Hopkins arrives, Baldroy and Finnian go to greet her, but are blatantly ignored to their annoyance. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc When Charles Grey and Charles Phipps arrive at the manor, Grey immediately begins to attack Baldroy and Mey-Rin. They work together to block him, with Baldroy using a kitchen knife to counter Grey's sword. However, Sebastian's aid is eventually required, and he prevents Grey from further attacking Baldroy and Mey-Rin. Later, Grey and Phipps tell Ciel and Sebastian that the fight was done merely to see how good the Phantomhive defenses are. Ciel, upon their requests, agrees to throw a party, which Baldroy and the other servants help in making preparations for, attending to, and cleaning up. When Georg von Siemens is found dead, Baldroy points out that they should move the body to the cellar so it does not rot. He and Finnian move his body. When asked for their alibis, all the servants say that they were cleaning together. So Ciel is the only one without an alibi and is taken as a prisoner of some sort. Later that same night, while sleeping after the party, Sebastian wakes Baldroy up. He then gives Baldroy instructions for the next day. The following morning, when Sebastian is found dead, he stops Ciel from slapping the body repeatedly. Tanaka, whom Ciel appoints as his butler, gives the servants their jobs and sends them on their way. Later, Mr. Wordsmith tries to put the three deaths in order. The servants say that Sebastian talked to them all the night of his murder, and prove he was the last to be killed. Ciel is asked to lead a group to see the bodies, but he asks Finnian and Baldroy to guide them in the bottom floor. He helps search Sebastian’s body and briefly comforts Finnian after he yells at Arthur. The group then goes to search Sebastian’s bedroom. They then begin discussing Sebastian’s past, and Finnian says that none of the servants really know anything about him or Ciel. The key is still not found after all the luggage is checked, and Lau comments that Sebastian might have thrown it out the window. Finnian and Mey-Rin run outside to look for it, and he goes after them to try to get them to go back inside. When they begin crying, he reminds them of their job to protect the manor and Ciel. Tanaka then appears with umbrellas for them and tells them that they do not have enough food. They all go to the kitchen and begin planning how to deal with the lack of food. Jeremy Rathbone then shows up, and the servants capture and tie him up. They bring him to Ciel, and Baldroy shows Sebastian’s owl when asked to. When Jeremy is freed, he asks that the bodies are placed in separate rooms, which the servants leave to do. They discuss Jeremy on their way to the cellar. Finnian says he thinks they can trust him, but Baldroy and Mey-Rin tell him that he will get hurt if he trusts people too easily. Baldroy then comes back to tell Ciel that they finished moving the bodies. Later, the servants are trying to figure out what to serve since they are out of meat. Jeremy comes in, and helps them prepare dinner out of the few ingredients and herbs they have. After the supper, the servants watch as everyone compliments the food. When everyone is waiting to see who Phelps killer was, the servants all stand around Ciel with makeshift weapons to protect him. After Jeremy reveals who the killer is, Finnian brings up Irene Diaz’s red vial, which Jeremy explains. His explanation leaves the servants exasperated. At Sebastian’s funeral, Baldroy is one of the ones who caries his coffin. After being buried, Sebastian rings the bell that shows he is still alive and Baldroy helps dig him up. When he is unearthed, the servants and Elizabeth jump on and hug him. Baldroy then begins crying for the first time since Sebastian "died." Ship Voyage Arc Sebastian informs the servants that there will be a new servant. Snake’s snakes then enter the room and cause Baldroy to hide behind Finnian. Finnian allows one to crawl around him and calls it “friendly," much to Baldroy’s distress. Snake begins naming all of his snakes, while Baldroy hides from them. A little later, he asks Sebastian if they should be hiring “some shady guy," to which Sebastian responds that he is also shady. Baldroy goes with the other servants to see Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake off as they board the Campania. Sebastian leaves them with the order to do their jobs properly.